


So Here's the Thing...

by OurLittleSecretOkay



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLittleSecretOkay/pseuds/OurLittleSecretOkay
Summary: This is written as a sort of alternative ending to my story, "Here," which is shaping up to be longer than anticipated. This one-shot is meant to take the place of chapter 15 as an optional close to the story, providing audience members with an easy out, as long as they don't care too much about plot or development, and just want it to be over.Cheers





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as a sort of alternative ending to my story, "Here," which is shaping up to be longer than anticipated. This one-shot is meant to take the place of chapter 15 as an optional close to the story, providing audience members with an easy out, as long as they don't care too much about plot or development, and just want it to be over. 
> 
> Cheers

When Violet woke up, there were birds singing on her windowsill. She sat up, her pert body still happy with the sensations of the previous night's extravaganza. She looked to where her husband had slept beside her, and was filled with a pang of sadness when the spot lay vacant. She placed a hand over her heart, confused at the disappointment. There was a strange rumbling inside her- she wanted to spin, to throw her arms out and twirl in large circles. What was happening?  
Quickly, she threw on her dress, running down the stairs. She skidded to a stop in the kitchen. The table was filled with delicious and expensive foods. She gasped, a delightfully rose-tinted blush coloring her full, healthy cheeks.  
Olaf stepped out of the kitchen, an apron tied around his waist.  
"Oh! I didn't know you were awake." He looked shy, embarrassed almost.  
"Did you make all of this?" She gestured across the table, filled with awe.  
"Yes, I have been up since dawn."  
She pressed a slender hand to her heaving bosom.  
"Oh Olaf- whatever for?"  
"Because," he strode across the room quickly, clasping her hand in his before kneeling on the ground, "I have fallen in love with you!" She gasped sexily. "You kindness has cured me! Oh Violet," he eyes filled with tears, a metaphor for his newfound emotional vulnerability, "can you ever forgive me for being so mean?"  
She smiled, nodding.  
"Oh Olaf! I can tell you're sincere by your sudden chance of heart! I love you so much, I forgive you for making me a child bride!"  
"This rapid character development is enthralling!"  
He scooped her up in his arms. They looked into each other's eyes longingly, like they were on the cover of a Nicholas Sparks novel.  
And then they kissed. It was tender but passionate, and involved a lot of tongue. Like, crazy amounts of tongue. He picked her up.  
"Quick, to the bedroom, where we shall make love!"  
Violet cheered. And then they totally did it. And it was just the right amounts of freaky and emotional. They both came 87 times. And then they took a nap, because, lets face it, that's an exhausting day.  
Violet rolled over, looking at her adoring husband. He brushed the hair from her face. "I am so glad that we are in love."  
He smiled. "After all this time, it turns out all I needed... was you." They kissed again but didn't do it because they were both tired still.

And then they bought Sunny and Klaus the mansion next door and all lived happily ever after. Sexily.


End file.
